shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Cloaked Figure and a Grand Reveal! I'm Going to be the Pirate King!
<-Previous A young man crashed on an island ruled by pirates in a storm. He was confronted by some of the pirate crew's thugs, and both parties prepared for battle! 'Golden Voyage Part 2' The faceoff between the thugs and the young man was watched anxiously by the townspeople.' They knew that they would be worse off no matter who won. The leader of the thugs stepped towards the boy, cracking his knuckles.'' '''Thug: You's better be ready fo' dis! The young man pulls his hands out of his pockets. He points a finger gun at the thug who stepped forward. Young Man: Bounce Bullet. Something flies into the thug from the young man's finger, sending the thug flying into a wall behind him. A spiderweb of cracks forms from the impact, and plaster dust falls. Thug 2: Wh-What just happened?! Thug 3: What should we do? Young Man: I ate the Baunsu Baunsu no Mi and became a Bouncing Human. Idiots like you can't beat me. Thug 2: S-So what! We'll beat you anyways! Let's get him! Thug 3: RAAAAAH! The two thugs charge at the young man. However, when he steps forward towards them, they flinch and stop. Young Man: Suu~ifutobaburu! The young man takes another step forwards and dissapears in a similar manner to Soru. The thugs look around wildly. One of them grabs a young girl by the neck. Girl: H-Help! Thug 3: I-If you want dis girl to live, you's better give youself up right now! Thug 2: G-Good Idea! Young Man: Haneru Ken! The young man appears in front of Thug #3 and punches him in the face. The thug lets go of the girl and is sent crashing into the wall besides his unconcious companion. The wall is starting to look pretty ragged. The last remaning thug falls onto his knees. Thug 2: P-Please, sire, spare dis life! Young Man: Hmph. Pirates acting like common thugs? I would never sink to your level. Thug 2: W-What? Young Man: Just get out. The young man grips the thug by his shirt and throws him into the air. Thug 2: Aaaahhh! As the thug falls back down, the young man pulls back for a punch, except with his hand open. When the thug was just about to hit the ground, the young man struck him with the palm of his hand, sending him flying until he was just a sparkle in the distance. The young man watched him until he was out of sight, then he wandered off in a random direction. Young Man: Well, now that that's taken care of, I'm off to look for a ship. Hey you guys, do you know where a ship is? I want an extra cool one, with laser cannons! The young man took a step towards the townspeople, who recoiled in fright. Townsman: D-Don't come near us! If we're seen with you... Townswoman: Come on everyone, we should go home! The townspeople took off, leaving our hero dejected. Young Man: What's up with those guys? I'm never going to find a ship... ??: I can get you a ship. The young man turned around, and a cloaked figure stood behind him. Young Man: Really!? Gimme gimme gimme! Cloaked Figure: There is a price for it though... But first, tell me your name. Young Man: My name is Shiro D. White, and I'm going to be the Pirate King! To be continued... Next-> Category:Stories Category:Golden Voyage